Known hydraulically-actuated fuel injector systems and/or components are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,867 issued to Glassey et al. on Mar. 9, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,494 issued to Ausman et al. on Jan. 26, 1993.
Such systems require an effective means for electronically controlling the fuel quantity, injection timing, and actuating fluid pressure. A known engine control system for a mechanically-actuated fuel system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,705 issued to Stevenson et al. on Jan. 18, 1983. A known control system for an inlet-metered hydraulically actuated injector system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,270 issued to Beck et al. on Jul. 24, 1990.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.